User talk:DQueenie13
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fruits Basket Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Kazuma Sohma page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, -- Sannse (Talk) 18:45, June 14, 2010 Hi! I requested to adopt the Fruits Basket wiki, and it said another active user is DinoQueen13. And it said that I should ask you if you would mind that I adopted the wiki. Is that okay with you? When I look on the log, you have done a lot, so I see why it said to contact you. I get on at least once a day so I can be sure to check up on things. I love Fruits Basket, and it would be great if I could adopt it, but I would like to check to make sure it was okay with you first. :) Please reply! xD -RiceBallxCat :D Sure! I'll try for both! :D Kyo Sohma's page Thank you SO much for fixing it, DinoQueen13, you saved my life!! I didn't know you were a fan of Fruits basket! Cool! By the way, what do you like better: Fruits Basket's manga or anime. Again, thank you. Request Hi, so, I haven't been getting on a whole lot recently because my good computer died and is in repair and so right now we just have our old computer, which is very slow and cannot properly display some pages. So, I trust you the most with this wiki. My computer might be ready in about 2 weeks or so. While I'm gone, could you please watch over and help people. If there are any questions or comments on my talk page, then can you please respond? It would be amazing if you could. Thanks :) *-RiceBallxCat-* 03:25, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks! My computer is back but we're still sorting out the servers on it. I'll tell you whe I get back to getting on at a daily basis. Thank you again! :) *-RiceBallxCat-* 04:30, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Back Kay thank you! I'm back now. I hope everything went okay and by the looks of it, everything did! Yay! Okay, thanks again! :) *-RiceBallxCat-* 01:30, October 31, 2010 (UTC) what's this page? do you know who's this character? Mr. Harry ._. i don't recall him ever appearing. did he appear in the anime? th` purplxholic was here =] 07:04, November 15, 2010 (UTC)purplxholic Heys~ hey, may i ask you a favour? T^T sorry to disturb you again >,< could you fix the main page which i screwed up after placing the table in T^T i am so so sorry ): time being i can't really use a computer to edit ): so i used a laptop which isn't as good. i hope you can help me asap in doing it TvT delete the table or redo it if you want to. many thanks~!! th` purplxholic was here =] 15:20, November 16, 2010 (UTC)purplxholic p.s i hope that Mr Harry page would be deleted soon ):< even though you don't have the power to do so >< Redirects heys, i've done some redirects. so, one can start typing Tohru as a link or redirect straight to Tohru Honda instead of repeatly needing to typing the full names. thanks :) th` purplxholic was here =] 12:28, December 1, 2010 (UTC)purplxholic Admin Hello! Sorry this took really long, but I made you an admin! :D (Sorry for the wait) *-RiceBallxCat-* 03:26, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Yes, I know. I made purplxholic a bureaucrat. But when I became an admin, I remember asking for us both of us but I became one and was going to add you as one too. I kept meaning to but never did until now.. haha, sorry. xD *-RiceBallxCat-* 03:35, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Episode 1 hai~! don't mine if i copy paste the words in Fruits Basket episode 1 to The Strangest Day? (: th` purplxholic was here =] 08:33, December 4, 2010 (UTC)purplxholic *Urm, I would be going on holiday and my school is gonna reopen cos school holiday's ending so I don't think I would be as active till maybe June or march :) but I would try and contribute whenever I have the time :) sorry & thanks ~!!~! th` purplxholic was here =] 13:31, December 4, 2010 (UTC)purplxholic Thanks~~! Thank you :D th` purplxholic was here =] 04:59, December 5, 2010 (UTC)purplxholic Featured Wiki? Hello again! I was wondering if we should nominate this Fruits Basket wiki for the 2010 featured wiki. I wanted to consult you first, lol. *-RiceBallxCat-* 04:45, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Pretty page Looking at some other wikis, they have pretty backgrounds, like the "Fullmetal Alchemist" wiki has it's symbol as their background. Our wiki is just a solid blue.. I thought we should do something that represents Furuba better. You're better at this sort of thing so I thought I should ask you about this.. how/what could we do? *-RiceBallxCat-* 03:13, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Ooooh! I figured it out! It's main page, my tools, design editor. I just chose the first image I could think of. If you have a better one you can change it (: *-RiceBallxCat-* 04:13, January 7, 2011 (UTC) main page hey, check this hope you like it (: i'm still busy with school so... i can't finish it in one shot.... feel free to tell me how ya' feel about it (: th` purplxholic was here =] 09:45, January 17, 2011 (UTC)purplxholic *thanks :D th` purplxholic was here =] 03:08, January 20, 2011 (UTC)purplxholic the main page is partially up! th` purplxholic was here =] 15:23, January 28, 2011 (UTC) appearance of the wiki hi, hope you don't mind but, could you change the wiki's background's and link's colour to something lighter? it's hard for me to match the colours and the infobox looks disgusting with the background colour (i do not know how to do great codings) thanks and no offences >< th` purplxholic was here =] 15:53, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Wikia Anime on Twitter Hello, I'm Kate from the Wikia Content team. We are trying to create a WikiaAnime Twitter group, where all of the amazing wikis can come together and share their most exciting information, and hopefully get a lot of new users! To join, all you need to do is post this Twitter button and tweet list on your main page. Then you can visit the Anime Twitter Suggestions Page and post tweets you'd like to see, with links back to your wiki. Please share this with your other members and admins and see if it's something they'd be interested in joining! Let me know if you have any questions, and we hope to see you there! Kate.moon 00:22, March 19, 2011 (UTC) *i'll add it in on the main page (: th` purplxholic was here =] 06:12, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Hello, I was checking my messages and I had some people wondering about a 2nd season or 2nd anime of Furuba. There isn't any, but on some articles, there is some confusion about that. (Ex: Then she hit her with a vase(anime2)). Do you know who did this and what they mean? *-RiceBallxCat-* 03:27, May 31, 2011 (UTC) PLEASE COME BACK AND HELP PROTECT THE PAGES!!!! AHHH!!! PLEASE PROTECT THE FOLLOWING PAGES PLEASE!! (too much vandal when we are away) #Main page #Tohru Honda #Kyo Sohma #Hatori Sohma (amazing, YES. his page is being vandalised ):) THANK YOU!!! th` purplxholic was here =]--Talk to me:D 17:59, November 20, 2011 (UTC) A helpful request This message is copied and pasted from an earlier message I have to the other administrator, with an edit. Good evening, Dino Queen13, I am a person currently working on a Fruits Basket version of a board game called RISK. I'm currently thinking of ideas at this time, but the help I'd like from you right now are to see if there could be articles of places (such as the Sohma properties). In fact, a list of every place in Fruits Basket would be extremely helpful. I'll tell more later if I feel it's needed. Thanks, 00:24, December 3, 2011 (UTC) I appreciate your response. (Just found it today) Please, find all the places and make a list of them, it'd not only help me, but also the whole wiki! Have a great, merry Christmas. 21:51, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Explicit question Okay, this is going to sound really weird, but I have a good reason for saying it. In Fruitts Basket, o you know in which chapter Haru and Izuru have sex? I just want to know so I can skip over it and preserve a little innocence :)~TheEdgeOfTheSea~ 23:29, December 17, 2011 (UTC) I know they did, but i was wondering in which chapter they did. Thank you very much :) ~TheEdgeOfTheSea~ 20:14, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Thank you very much, miss administrator~TheEdgeOfTheSea~ 21:20, December 20, 2011 (UTC) RE: My fan fiction. Why is it wrong to have it when it's on my own page and blog? FB Wiki Affiliation/Help Hello! I am contacting you to let you know about a new FUNimation anime that got a wiki recently. The wiki for Kingdom (http://kingdom-anime.wikia.com/wiki/Kingdom_Wiki) is new and needs some help, so I was hoping you could let others in your community know about it and help out a fellow FUNimation wiki! I also was hoping that the Kingdom and Fruits Basket Wikis could be affiliated in order to increase traffic flow between the two. Please let me know if you are interested so we can exchange affiliate buttons, thanks so much! Gcheung28 (talk) 20:19, August 1, 2012 (UTC) i'm a huge fruit baskets fan. who is your favorite person. my is haru somha. im kinda of bummed that we dont get to see the horse and the rooster.Nicole Janine Holbrook (talk) 03:43, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Templates Hello. (: I'm new to this Wiki, and I had an idea, what if we used a different template design for the pages? http://panicatthedisco.wikia.com/wiki/A_Fever_You_Can't_Sweat_Out Here's an example of what it would look like, of course with respective colors and information to the page it is placed on. What do you think? -- Tayler (talk) 23:30, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Fruits basket questions How Can we get a second season of fruits basket I will help,If I can. Can we talk to some one in charge of the tv show I want to email them and ask a few questions how do I .? Will there be another Season.? I feel like crying cause I am Confused. ~Sarah Johnston My Tohru page is https://www.facebook.com/#!/pages/Tohru-Honda/445117778843339 . Leave anwser there Please Thank you Adopting this Wiki I was just browsing through this wiki and found out that there are no active bureaucrats in this wiki. Since you are the only active admin in this wiki and there are no active bureaucrats, I suggest you to go here, fill out the form and edit the wiki. It's already been several months now since there has been an active bureaucrat, and in order to maintain a wiki there should always be at least on active bureaucrat. If you're not interested in adopting this wiki, get another active user who would be do well in the roll of bureaucrat to adopt this wiki. 12:12, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Deletion of page Hi~ Only admins can delete pages, so could you delete (http://fruitsbasket.wikia.com/wiki/Uncle)? it's a page someone mistakenly(i hope so) created, and unless you can find a use for it, could i request a deletion? ShiroYeou (talk) 14:13, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Translations For the Japanese names, I suggest to use Kanji. All anime wikis use that. Currently this wiki is kinda messed up with the Japanese Translations. I see some articles using Romaji and other using Kanji. Please bear with me as I try to fix the translation issues. 10:14, March 14, 2013 (UTC) :I wasn't sure which Japanese Language the article was using since the Japanese name and the English name did not match in translation. Since the official site and official sources uses Kanji for the Japanese name. I'll be changing the articles with Romaji to Kanji and fixing the translations. As for the answer to your question, that article was using Romaji instead of Kanji. The English translation did not match the Romaji name. So I renamed the page to its correct translation. Only then did I realize that the official sources uses the English translation of the Kanji names. 07:54, March 15, 2013 (UTC) i guess your right about me being too new to this wiki. but i only want to edit the navigation Flluffy7 (talk) 17:27, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome! Hello! Thanks for the welcome. I'm crazy about Fruits Basket and I hope I can find some other people here who like it too. But this wiki seems a little abandoned... or I'm just lost a little around here... :/ Is there a help page for newbies? MorgenSter (talk) 17:24, August 23, 2013 (UTC) okay so i have been wanting to know this for quite a while now, so my friend on a different wikia wrote a blog and had a few spelling mistakes, and i told her and offered to edit it for her, can you edit someones blog post on there blog wall? replying back would be much appreciated! thank you for taking your time to read this, and to reply :) Tohru101 (talk) 00:06, October 20, 2013 (UTC)SapphireTohru101 (talk) 00:06, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey! I love Fruits basket too! I just wish that they have more episodes in the anime. I want to see all of the zodiac appear in the film. Erm...just wondering, u deleted the pictures I added to Kyo's page, and I was wondering why? They weren't inappropriate or anything. Fairykyta Their purpose was that they were funny sceens with kyo in them. That is why. Fairykyta Affiliation Request Hi, I'm from the OHSHC wiki. We would like to affiliate with you guys, although I don't know if your wiki even does affiliations. However, you seem the most active admin so contact me ASAP if you guys agree to it! 20:28, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Affiliation Request (2) Hi! I'm from the Ouran wiki. Just letting you know that I setted up a space for affiliations in the main page. Feel free to contact me if you need help with something :) [[User:Queennicolee| Queennicolee ]] [[User_talk:Queennicolee|'Talk']] http://i938.photobucket.com/albums/ad227/queennicolee/QueenNicole_zpscc45450c.png 22:13, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Your Welcome! Can we be friends? Hi! Love Furuba. I want to ask you, how do you know the occidental zodiac signs of the characters? Because, if Yuki is Rat, the month of the Rat is December, so there's no possibility that he would be Virgo... Well, hope your answer! Bye bye. um there is recent manga named fruit basket another there they confirmed tht both yuki and kyo have son and their names to and its story about their son 19:28, December 17, 2015 (UTC)Jen tennyson 208 (talk) the have hinted havent they? read chapter 3 4 4.5 an 5 Hi. Thanks for the welcome. How much editing is allowed so far for Fruits Basket Another? I think the page for Mitoma Sawa should be made soon. I can contribute images and/or story progress. Please let me know, thanks. BloodPact725 (talk) 12:36, April 25, 2016 (UTC) Hi. I seem to have problems with positioning images in a gallery for a character. Please see Takei Makoto page about what I am talking about. Thanks. BloodPact725 (talk) 12:49, April 25, 2016 (UTC) Can u fix Mutsuki Sohma, Hajime Sohma and Riku Sohma's infobox? Because it didnt say "edit". Wiki Affiliation Request Hello DQueenie, I am BumblingBoo, the admin of the new Cheer Boys!! Wiki . We would appreciate it if we can be affiliated with the Fruits Basket Wiki. Here is our wordmark if you are interested. Thank you :) BumblingBoo (talk) 09:17, July 28, 2016 (UTC)BumblingBoo About infobox Hello I add anime and manga picture on Ayame Sohma's infobox but there is only 1 picture. I see another wikis like Kuroshitsuji, Naruto, Natsume Yuujinchou and Pandora Heart have manga and anime on infobox. I plan to add new picture adult Momo for Momo Sohma's infobox. Can you fix infobox? Kitsunes97 (talk) Thank you Thank you for fixing Momo Sohma's infobox. I already add new adults of Makoto Takei and Megumi Hanajima's infobox. I add new characters: Hajime's Daughter, Kinu Sohma, Shiki Sohma and Rio Mosca. Kinu Sohma and Shiki Sohma need picture. I don't know who is Shiki's family. Can you find out about Shiki's family and find their pictures for infobox? Can you fix Tohru Honda's infobox too? Kitsunes97 (talk)